


A Cursed Love

by LumityLover14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Attack, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blood, Canon Lesbian Character, Chases, F/F, Gay Panic, Injury, Lesbian Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Protective Luz Noceda, Sexuality Crisis, Transformation, Violence, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14
Summary: We know the story of 'The Owl House', but what would happen if we flipped the script a bit? All hell breaks loose on the magical world when one singular girl loses her shit, how will the Boiling Isles survive after the cursing of Amity Blight?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

> See my Fanfiction.net account! It has the same name as this account!

**This is a -**

**Lesbian Story!**

**Plot credit to me.**

**All other credits to the amazing creators of The Owl House!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Tale of Amity**

* * *

Amity never told anyone, not even her friend group, why she suddenly stopped being friends with Willow - if anyone asked she would say that she couldn't be friends with a half-witch like Willow, but on the inside - these words were _crushing_ Amity, it hurt her every day to say stuff like that about Willow, especially to her face.

Then when Willow became top student because of her strange abomination - Amity got jealous, so of course, when she found out that Willow's abomination was really someone pretending to be an abomination things started to escalate, and not in a good way.

Time and time again Amity would run into her, she wasn't sure what their relationship was - it was really complicated, she hated her but liked her, because despite how often she embarrassed Amity in front of others she always found some silly and stupid way to make up for it.

Some things are best-kept secrets from others - curses, for instance, there was shame upon the Blight household when their youngest daughter was cursed, so they never spoke of it, they almost pulled Amity out of school - had Amity not insisted she wanted to 'keep an eye' on Luz - using an excuse that Lilith wanted her to find out where the Owl Lady was hiding since Luz was her protegè.

The lie actually _worked_ it worked! So Amity stayed in school, even though her curse was starting to progress due to an unknown source - her parents were unaware of the actual actions of the curse, like what it would do to Amity or what form it would manifest into, so Amity asked Luz about Eda's curse. "Eda was cursed when she was a little over our age, her curse goes into full effect when her magic runs out and she enters a form of a four-legged owl and can no longer distinct friend from foe." Was how Luz explained it.

Unfortunately, this only worried Amity further on how her curse would affect her - would she end up the same as Eda would? It seemed her magic wasn't being drained so she thought nothing of it.

A few weeks after asking Luz that question she seemed to begin forming a bond with her - a friendship, she severed her friendship with Skara and Boscha, made amends with Willow, befriended Gus, and then something weird happened - the moment of Willow's after school Grudgby match against Boscha came faster than expected, Amity felt different - shyer around Luz, acting different, _blushing,_ saying things that didn't really make sense and even then the human Luz seemed oblivious to her feelings.

When she was injured after the match she had protested against Luz carrying her to the Healers Office, but of course with Luz being the kind, caring, sweet, and loyal friend she is picked her up anyway and carried her.

For an entire week after the Grudgby match, Amity was in turmoil. "Do I love her? Do I hate her? Is this what she wants? Is she what I _want?_ What do I want? Is she my friend or my rival?" Amity's sexuality crisis lasted the whole week and a few days more, she finally decided what she wanted from Luz, she wanted to finally have someone who loved her and reciprocated her feelings, she - Amity Blight, was not only in love with a girl but a _human_ _girl_ at that.

That's when Amity realized she had a problem - if her parents wouldn't let her be friends with Willow at a young age due to her being a late bloomer then what would they do if they found out about her change in sexuality? What if they took Luz away from her? What if they hurt her, or forbid Amity from seeing her?

A fire was ignited inside her. "I _won_ _'t_ let them take Luz away from me, **I _refuse_ to let her be taken from me!**" She thought out loud to herself - her voice sounding almost demonic, she was alone in the Abomination Classroom, the other carts were left there while everyone was at lunch. "Abominations, rise!" She commanded, turning toward the row of carts - watching the abominations rising.

Soon she left the classroom and the school itself with the abominations in tow, she arrived at her parents' place of work and threw open the doors and walked inside with the abominations still following. "I **_demand_** to see my parents!" She barked out, scaring the people on the first floor - one of them immediately stood to take her to her parents. "The abominations will have to stay-" They started to say when Amity turned on them. " **No**. They're coming with me, take me to my parents _right now_ or I will get you fired!" She shouted. "Y-Yes Miss Blight."

Once she was stood in front of her parents' desk she slammed her hands down to get their attention. "Listen up! I lied about what Lilith said! I don't care WHAT you do to me for lying, but right now I have something important to say so you better listen up!" This was the first time her parents ever heard her use that tone on them. "I love the human apprentice of the wanted criminal Edalyn Clawthorne, sister of my mentor Lilith Clawthorne, Luz Noceda - disown me if you want, but if you even so much as _THINK_ about taking her away from me - **_I WILL END YOU!_ _"_** Amity yelled, her voice taking on that demonic sound again - she kept a single hand raised, the abominations behind her at the ready for a command.

Her parents were angry. "We already forbid you to be friends with that girl Willow! I forbid it that you stay anywhere near that human girl! If you don't cooperate I'll make sure she's _never_ heard from or seen again, you are a Blight, Amity! Blights do NOT associate with lesser witches!" Her mother said - Amity glared a hard, stony glare, she lowered her hand. **"I listened to you when I was younger, your 'Little Miss Perfect', but not this time mother, father, I'm _not_ going to be bossed around by you anymore!" **Amity yelled, clenching her fist. "Abominations, attack." Then she turned toward the door as the abominations attacked her parents. "Abominations, come." She said as she walked out of the door, the abominations stopped attacking her parents and followed her back to Hexside - by the time they arrived back Amity had started to change, two short, shiny dark grey and green colored horns had appeared on her head as her hair turned a dark grey - retaining their green tips, eyes faintly glowing a malicious gold, her skin turning darker.

Upon arriving in the Abomination Classroom it was still empty. "Abominations, cower." Soon all of the purple goop creatures returned to their carts, but Amity's anger continued to grow - that was when Willow found her. "A-Amity?!" She yelped, taking in the crazed look that her friend wore, watching as more of Amity's skin turned to go from pale to dark.

* * *

**Guys, I think Amity is dangerous. (lol)**

**In all seriousness, this is my (first story and) version of the Owl House fanfiction called ' House of the Cursed'.**

**This first chapter also covers a few events from the actual episodes with parts skipped.**


	2. The Curse

**This is a -**

**Lesbian Story!**

**Plot credit to me.**

**All other credits to the amazing creators of The Owl House!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Rise of the Curse of Amity Blight**

* * *

Willow rushed Amity to the Healers Office as fast as she could - the green-haired witch didn't put up much of a fight as Willow scooped her up and bolted, the Healers didn't know what was wrong or what to do. "I'm sorry to say this Willow, but I think your friend here was cursed." Said Viney to Willow as she tried to avoid looking into Amity's glowing golden eyes.

Poor Willow was so confused. "How could she have a curse? I've known her since we were little!" She protested. "The curse had to of been cast recently for it to have such aggressive affects since we don't exactly know what the curse is or what's happening to her - we won't be able to help her." Viney continued, watching as the horns on Amity's head began to grow. "I know of one person or witch who knows about curses like this." Said one of the other healers - there was a loud, all-around inquiring of 'who' to which they replied. "Luz Noceda's caretaker, Eda the Owl Lady." Upon hearing Luz's name Amity let out a low purr akin to that of a contented feline.

The plant witch took notice of this straight away and then repeated the name. "Luz Noceda." To which Amity let out another loud, contented purr. "She seems to have a positive response to our friend Luz's name." The healing, beast-keeper witch Viney said, looking over at Amity as she let out a growl at hearing the name come from someone else's mouth.

As if saying her name had summoned her - Luz poked her head into the Healer's office. "Someone say my name?" She asked, Amity leaped off the bed and charged toward the door. "AMITY, NO!" Willow yelled, diving to grab the witch turning beast but missing.

Amity bowled Luz over after pushing the door open, standing over her and purring loudly. "A-Amity?!" Luz asked, confused - but all she got in response was a low growl followed by more purring, the darkening color continued to spread across Amity's form as her elfish ears turned dark grey. "Willow, Viney? What's happening to her?" The human asked from where Amity had pinned her to the floor.

The two witches exchanged a glance before looking back at Luz and Amity. "Someone managed to put a curse on Amity, and the only one who might be able to help her is your mentor Edalyn Clawthorne." Viney finally answered. "But she's so powerful! How could someone curse her?" Luz asked in confusion as Amity's skin began to grow fur and two tails sprouted from her lower back. "Oh, no." The human Luz whispered as Amity's black painted nails turned into claws. "Hurry!" Viney shouted, Willow got Luz out from under Amity and began running with her - Amity gave chase.

Soon they made it to the Owl House. "Hi Luz, welcome back Hoot Hoot!" Hooty says. "Hooty now isn't the time! Please open the door!" Luz managed to get out, her voice holding an urgency to it, the door swung open just as Amity came skidding by on four legs instead of two, she let out a shriek when she saw the open door and charged for the house. "Hoot Hoot H- AAAAAH!" Hooty screamed.

When Eda heard Hooty screaming she thought nothing of it, then Luz and Willow came running up to her. "Amity's been cursed!" Luz managed to get out over Hooty's screams of horror. "I did not do it, I had nothing to do with this." The older witch Eda said, crossing her arms. "We were hoping you could help us figure out what the curse is so we can stop it." Willow added. "It seems that the curse is somehow attached to Amity's feelings toward a specific person." The plant witch continued, looking directly at Luz. "I didn't do it! I can barely cast magic let alone use it on anyone!" Luz protested. "Whenever someone said _your_ name earlier she would purr as a response." Willow said, hands on her hips.

That's when Amity got inside the house and barreled toward Willow, then as if to prove her point Willow turned toward Amity. " **Luz** is here." Amity immediately stopped what she was doing and sat down, letting out a purr when she both heard the name and spotted Luz. "Well that is weird." By now, Amity was covered head to toe in dark grey and bright green fur, with sharp teeth in her mouth, and her ears remained the same pointed shape, she had sprouted wings but her eyes remained the same glowing color.

Luz was a little confused but placed a hand on Amity's head and slowly petted her, this was definitely the weirdest thing to ever happen to her on the Boiling Isles. "She kind of looks like a wolf and a dragon got mixed together." Luz said, looking at the wings that had sprouted from Amity's back. "We don't really have either of those things in the Demon Realm, but we do have Lycanthropes." Willow said, staring at Amity as Eda started going through her things. "I know this elixir works on me but I'm not too sure about her, but it's worth a try." Eda said - finally finding a bottle of yellow elixir. "Get her to open up." She added, turning toward Amity.

After a few moments and several tries and fails to get Amity to open her mouth - they finally managed to get her to drink down the elixir, she slowly transformed back into her normal looking self - except for the fact that she now sported a neon green crescent moon marking on her forehead. "Ugh, what happened to me?..." She asked, looking around.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So, we get it that Amity is obviously very dangerous - we know nothing about her curse other than it turns her into a dragon/wolf hybrid,**

**Luz is the only thing or person that can make her calm down in that form.**

**What will happen to the Demon Realm if she was left alone in that form for too long?**


	3. In Her Grasp

**This is a -**

**LESBIAN STORY!**

**If you are not okay with lesbian relationships, feel free to leave as needed.**

**Plot credit to me.**

**All other credits to the amazing creators of The Owl House!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Cursed Details**

* * *

Amity looked up at Luz - who still had her hand on her head. "Seriously, what happened? The last thing I remember was thinking about my feelings and summoning up multiple abominations in the classroom and now I'm here." She said, looking confused - glancing around, she was in the Owl House, Willow was also in the room as well as Lilith's sister Eda.

That's when Amity fully registered Luz's hand on top of her head as she coughed up the elixir bottle - quickly scooting to the other side of the room. "Well uh, you're cursed and it kind of took effect between when we were in school up until now." Luz responded, a hand placed on the back of her neck. "The curse took affect?... What form did I take? Did I hurt anyone?!" Amity asked, covering her eyes. "Well you stayed the same size, but you grew fur - electric green and dark grey, your eyes glowed, your fingernails turned to claws, your teeth turned to fangs, you sprouted wings - no one really got hurt, well except for Hooty." Willow was the one to answer this time.

The poor girl looked ashamed, one feature remained from when she transformed - some of her hair had turned electric green. "It's okay Amity, there's no need to be ashamed, it happens to the best of us." Luz offered. " _No_ Luz, I have a good reason to feel this way. You don't know what I did to my parents! I can't face them after today!" She sobbed, laying on her side and curling up in the fetal position.

Luz wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to comfort her friend but how would she do that? Amity was right, she didn't know what had happened during her transformation but what mattered was that she was safe **now** \- that she was okay and no one (aside from Hooty) was seriously hurt.

Amity's upset anger soon turned into a full blown panic attack - including hyperventilating, crying, and screaming. "They're going to kick me out! I'll **never** be able to go back home! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO _KILL_ ME!" The panicked whimpers had quickly changed to panicked screeching. "Oh my gosh, someone calm her down!" King yelled from the stairs. "Amity. Amity it's going to be _okay_! Amity! Look at me!" Luz gripped the panicked witchling by the shoulders and shook her lightly before pulling her into an embrace.

The human girl did her best to calm Amity down but it didn't seem to be working all that well, so Willow sat down on Amity's other side and hugged both her and Luz, whispering comforting words to Amity as Luz gently stroked her tear-stained cheeks - wiping away her tears with a gentle hand. "It's okay amiga, everything will be okay... You're safe here, Lo prometo." As Luz spoke to Amity she kind of went in and out of spanish.

It seemed that the panicked witchling found comfort in their words as she slowly began to relax against Luz's chest until she went limp - causing Luz to fall backward with Amity laying on top of her, still purring loudly. "Well it seems she retained more than one feature from her animal form besides the electric green streak, the ability to purr." Willow commented with a soft giggle, staring at the two girls laying on the floor.

Everything was peaceful now, despite the prior panic and adrenaline rush of being chased by a half a thousand pound Tribrid of a werewolf, a cat, and a dragon - it all seemed to have calmed down, much like the calm after a storm - in this case the storm is Amity.

All was quiet, Willow having eventually retreated from the scene and returned to school, Eda took King out to go buy more elixir from the market, leaving Luz alone in the house with Amity and Hooty.

Luz and Amity eventually decided to follow Willow's example and headed back to school, much to Amity's displeasure and insistence that she was 'a danger to society', to which Luz replied. "You're not a danger to society, you just need help - as just being who you are, you're not so dangerous that someone needs to lock you up." They continued this conversation as they walked back to school.

No matter how many times Luz reassured Amity the witchling was having none of it, she refused to believe anything that Luz was saying - so Luz decided to pull the human trick of 'Reverse Phycology' on Amity, and it worked - only a little bit.

To tell the truth, she was really just glad that the demon hunters that tried to take Hooty during her first Conjuring hadn't seen Amity and taken her away, she was safe in Luz's grasp and she never wanted to let her go...

* * *

**Luz is feeling a little _possessive_ over Amity.**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than normal,**

**I wasn't sure what to do.**

**Thank you for your time!~**


	4. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit funny.
> 
> Gatita - Kitten

**This is a -**

_**LESBIAN** **STORY!** _

**Are you homophobic? Leave as needed.**

**Plot credit to me.**

**All other credits to the creators of The Owl House!**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

After returning to school students began to whisper about them, Amity not having realized she was still holding Luz's hand, the same could not be said for the human teen as she enjoyed the comfort of the hand-hold she shared with Amity, and when she heard the gossiping and whispering and the hateful things directed toward Amity - she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and touched the symbol, a blast of fire singeing the three rude students' feet.

Then she continued walking with Amity, watching her gaze as it lingered on the floor, matching her step for step and never faltering - not even once did she walk into a wall or another student, and for the rest of the day Amity hung onto Luz and wouldn't let go - the human made her feel safe despite her not even realizing her clingy actions.

Luz couldn't help but find Amity's actions adorable. _'How can someone be so adorable, AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME?!'_ The human girl thought as she was sitting at the table with Gus, Willow, and Viney, and Amity leaning against her - head nestled in the crook of her neck, smiling contentedly and exhausted at the same time. Luz was blushing a tomato red. "Are you okay Luz?" Augustus asked. "Mhm! Yep, I'm fine! Totally fine! It's not like a cute witch is sleeping on me!" Luz babbled and then clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Willow and Gus exchanged a glance, both smiling. "Oooo~" Emira and Edric said in unison as they slid down the bench - one twin on either side of Luz. "Shhh!" The brunette shushed them and then looked at Amity, snuggled against her side and sleeping contentedly. "Oh c'mon cutie~ Why the cold shoulder?" Emira asked, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious way. "Yeah human~ Why are you being mean to us?" Edric asked, pouting. "It's because I have this **adorable** and **hot** girl sleeping on me!" Luz whisper-yelled, her face becoming one with tomato.

The twins said 'Oooo~' again when they spotted their little sister cuddled up against the human girl. "You two _really_ should quiet down, if Amity wakes up she's going to send abominations after all of us." Willow said, frowning.

Then they could hear it - becoming louder and louder, Amity kept purring as she slid down Luz's shoulder and ended up on her lap. 'Help me.' Luz mouthed to Willow. "Hmmm." Emira and Edric said in unison, pulling out their scrolls and taking pictures of Amity sleeping on Luz and Luz's tomato face - the flashing of the camera woke up Amity and she snarled at her siblings - her skin turning from pale to grey, her eyes taking on a glow, her lesbian nails sharpening into claws, her pupils becoming slits, her ears changing shape, dragon wings sprouting from her back as well as two lion tails - she let out a loud, angry roar and the twins took off, taking a selfie with her behind them.

Luz stood up and yelled at Amity. "No! Amity, no! Come back here!" She shouted, watching the transformed girl halt and circle back on all fours like a prowling lion - to say the students were shocked was the biggest understatement of the century. "Come here right now, Amity!" Luz insisted - Amity slunk back over like she'd been kicked, Luz grabbed Amity by her fluffy cheeks. "Those two dummies aren't worth it, whose not worth it? They are!" The brunette was pretty much baby talking to the cursed girl and it was _adorably_ **_hilarious!_**

Amity lay on the seat beside Luz, head in her lap and giving her the puppy-pouty face. "Don't give me that look Gatita." Luz said, stroking Amity's fluffy, grey ears, and petting her - Amity grunted in response. "No, if anyone is going to maim your siblings it won't be your parents - we'll do it together in our free time mi amor." The brunette said - Amity's two lion tails wagging in response. "She's gonna be like this all day, isn't she?..." Gus sighed, and all Luz could do was nod while smiling from ear-to-ear. "Until Eda gets more elixir, yes." Willow responded.

Throughout the rest of the day Luz spent all her classes with Amity, and whenever people asked what happened and what that 'disgusting monster' was - Luz left them with a bloodied nose or on the floor. "That _'monster'_ is my friend! So shut your trap and go away!" Luz spat, standing defensively in front of Amity - class went smoothly aside from that and the occasional glance.

When the day was over Luz had put Amity on the leash - literally on a leash - and once they got outside Amity's wolf side took over, she wanted to run and be free and hunt and do wolf things - Luz had to become part of a chain with Gus, Willow, and Viney to stop Amity from getting away. "Amity! Jesus Cats! Stop!" Luz, Viney, and Willow all shouted as they chased Amity through the market - she was chasing King...

_Several minutes of chasing Amity down later..._

The Hexside students finally managed to catch Amity in an alleyway. "Amity, you can't eat King!" Luz protested, Viney slowly approaching Amity from the side as did Willow. "Amity, come here - please?" The brunette said, holding out her hand, Amity began to approach her but then Viney stepped on a twig - the cursed side of Amity screamed ' _ **RUN!**_ ' so that's exactly what she did - climbed the side of a small building and started to scramble away - eventually taking flight and crashing into several stands below before actually managing to get up above the trees. "First time flyer, am I right?" Luz joked, running past the destroyed stand of Tibbles. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He yelled at her.

Eda merely laughed at the misfortune of others with King once the small king of demons got back to the stand, they watched as Luz, Willow, and Viney continued chasing after Amity. "Should we help them?" Eda asked. "Nah!" Said King, rubbing his little paws together evilly.

* * *

_**To be** **continued...** _

* * *

**These kids just can't catch a break!**

**How long will they chase after Amity?  
**

**Is Amity going to get away?**

**Find out!**


End file.
